Almost Got Im
by The Pootamis
Summary: An alternate ending to the episode Almost Got Im from the Batman Animated Series.


_I almost got him. Pfft. Don't these boys have anything better to say?_

Keeping her eyes glued to the cards in front of her seeing yet another bad hand once again in her grasp glancing around the table at each of her opponents on the evening finding each and every single one of them staring at their cards in different fashions unable to help herself rolling her eyes in annoyance slowly Ivy turns back towards her cards.

Opponents that she knew so well. Maybe even too well. Some of the faces of the most deadliest criminals in all of Gotham.

The first spoke for himself just by his face. His deformed face that she can't help her lips from curling a little upward when she glances over at his face.

The face of Harvey Dent or better known as Two Face. Once a respected man. A district attorney even. One of the very best.

That was until that night. The night everything changed forever. The night he was scarred forever. Scarred forever with that face.

Scarred forever to be known as a monster to his peers. A monster that none were aware was already deep inside of him.

A monster that was just waiting for a face. A face that was now well known throughout the criminal underworld.

A very intelligent man whenever he chose to be. But also a very foolish man. A man that has decided to leave everything up to chance instead of doing what is needed to be done by simply flipping a coin.

 _A coin? Foolish boy. Just like the rest of these idiots._

The next man sitting beside him could also be considered a monster. A man that came from an entire different culture.

Not the rich and powerful. No much different. This one had come from the circus scene. Had come from out of the city only to decide to stay here lurking within the sewers deep underneath the city.

The creature known as Killer Croc or Croc to a very few. Truly more creature than man. A creature that if the stories were true has killed many and dragged his countless victims underneath the city.

 _Pfft. I seriously doubt that. I doubt this one even has a single brain cell in that peanut size of a brain of his._

As if on cue as she sees Croc reach up and scratch his head before he turns to scratch underneath his arm not even bothering to hide the look of disgust from across her face rolling her eyes slowly Ivy glances over towards her right.

Glances over to find who could be considered the only truly respectable villain at the table. A well educated man.

At least that is the way he displays himself anyways. A short man that has not allowed his size to get in the way of his plans.

An interesting man. A man that has on more than one occasion been nearly successful in accomplishing his goals.

The man known as The Penguin. Yes the penguin no matter how ridiculous that sounded to her. A man that she would often have to suppress a chuckle whenever she would find herself staring at his large sharp pointed nose.

 _At least, I would know who to call if i ever desired having an seafood._

Suppressing the grin that is threatening to break across her face turning away from The Penguin to look over to his side instantly Ivy's facial features harden as her eyes fall upon the very last man at the table.

A man whose sinister smile was what nightmares were made of. A man whose eyes smile down sinisterly at his cards while as though he didn't think anyone was looking quickly changes out the cards with a couple from his sleeves.

A truly terrifying man. A man who's held the city hostage on more than one occasion. A man that could be considered the most deadly sitting at the table.

The results would back up the claim as well. A death toil in the hundreds. Well she assumed that was overexarragated a little bit.

But the deaths that did happen would always be remembered forever. Always be remembered by the sickening smiles across the victims faces.

His trademark smile. The sinister smile that could only be dealt by The Joker. The true wild card of the deck.

Just like he was in the entire city. A man that would pop up now and then with a sickening plan that was even more evil than the first.

 _He's just another boy that likes to wear too much makeup. Although, I will have to keep my eyes on that one._

 _Hmm….maybe i should just have my darlings deal with him instead? Afterall my darlings do need to be feed._

Feeling her lips curling up into a grin snapping out of her thoughts as she hears the sound of Two Face's voice loudly talking amongst their group telling his version of this i almost got him game along with the other villains letting out a sigh instantly Ivy watches Two Face turn to look towards her with an almost a glare across his face.

Well what she thought was a glare anyways. It was always so hard to read his face now. Especially this one.

" Have something you like to say?"

Rolling her eyes in annoyance glancing back at her cards once again not finding them looking any better than they did a couple of seconds ago letting out a sigh slowly Ivy lowers down her cards face down to the table.

" As a matter of fact Harvey, I do."

Ignoring the growl escaping the deformed man's face crossing her arms over her chest slowly Ivy leans back in her chair resting her knees up against the side of the table as she looks all around the table.

" Each and every single one of you never came close to ending The Batman. Let's review shall we?"

Not even bothered by the glares that she is receiving from all around her slowly Ivy turns her sights on Two Face.

" Let's start with you shall we? First off your plan was flawed. I mean have him tied up to a coin with the purpose of flipping him over to be crushed? Really Harvey?

Any idiot could see the countless flaws with your plan. I guess you could considered to be among them now can't you?"

Ignoring the intense glare that she is receiving courtesy of Two Face slowly Ivy looks next over towards The Penguin finding him putting down his cards on the table to only lace his hands together as he stares at her.

" Next we come to you. Surely a more educated man like yourself could have come up with a better plan other than having Gotham City's greatest hero going up against a bird?

Did you truly think that you would have succeeded? Personally i think you just wasted your time and misjudged your opponent."

Instantly seeing a mixture of shock and anger coming across The Penguin's face without paying him a second glance slowly Ivy turns her sights on her next target in the form of Killer Croc only to find him staring at his cards at an odd angle.

A scene that only makes her raise up an eyebrow as she watches him continue to stare at his cards without so much as glancing her way before she quickly turns away to look at the other occupants around the table.

" Do, I even need to say anything?"

Receiving overwhelming nods and grunts in agreement with her assessment from all around the table slowly Ivy turns her attention away from Croc and stares across the table.

" Last and not least huh dollface?"

Instantly as she hears The Joker letting out a chuckle feeling her facial features hardening slowly Ivy uncrosses her arms from her chest and leans across the table with an intense glare across her face.

A glare that only intensifies as she continues to listen to The Joker laughing from his seat before she comes to a stop halfway across the table.

Not even bothering to control the volume of his laughter earning him the attention of a couple of nearby tables suddenly as he looks up to find Ivy glaring at him intensely from halfway across the table a smile comes across The Joker's face.

" Geese lighten up red. I was only kidding."

Keeping her eyes locked on The Joker's own slowly as a small smile comes across her face reaching forward slowly Ivy wags her index finger towards The Joker.

Failing to keep the look of surprise from coming across his face quickly pointing at himself only to receive a nod coming from the attractive redhead sitting across from him fixing his bow tie slowly The Joker leans forward.

Waiting patiently just as she sees him coming within arms length reaching out Ivy grabs a hold of the back of The Joker's head before in a sudden move she slams his face down into the table causing a loud thud to echo through the room earning them every single eye in the room.

Eyes that quickly advert when she snaps her head around to glare in every single direction before slowly she leans back to sit herself back down in her seat completely ignoring all the other occupants around the table.

Seeing the intended result in the form of a blood covered Joker raising his head up from the table with blood gushing out from what could possibly be a broken nose not even bothering to hide the please smile that is coming across her face once again Ivy crosses her arms over her chest.

" Now then before i was so rudely interrupted. You're plan was by far the dumbest out of the group. Well…."

Taking a quick glance over towards Croc finding him now staring at his cards that are now upside down in his hands letting out a sigh Ivy returns her attention back over towards The Joker.

" Okay second dumbest. Instead of thinking a simple rock would stop The Dark Knight in his tracks."

Glancing back over towards Croc finding him oblivious to everything that is going on around him shaking her head slowly Ivy looks back towards The Joker finding him covering his bloody nose with his hand.

" You decided to make a gameshow out of the situation instead of doing what needed to be done. How in the right mind could you have thought that was a wise idea."

" Wise? No but it was fun."

Ignoring the silent chuckles until they become full laughter rolling her eyes reaching down Ivy scoops up her cards from the table and brings them to her chest.

" Moron."

Feeling a pair of eyes watching her from her side glancing over to her side finding The Penguin staring straight at her lowering her cards down to the table slowly Ivy meets his gaze.

" Well my dear since we've been kind enough to share our close calls with The Batman how about you enlighten us on what you're best attempt at getting him has been?"

Unable to keep her lips from curling upward nodding her head slowly Ivy scoops her cards back up from the table before she leans back in her chair focusing on the cards in her hand.

" Oh, I got him."

Taking a quick peak from her cards to look around finding every occupant of the table staring at her in total shock feeling her smile widening Ivy returns her attention back towards her cards.

" You got him?"

" Yes? My plan worked perfectly."

" Care to explain my dear?"

Dropping her cards down to the table facing down with her smile only widening Ivy turns her full attention over towards The Penguin.

" Gladly. Maybe you boys will learn a thing or two."

* * *

 **This happened last Halloween. I rigged hundreds of pumpkins to blow out poison ivy gas when they were lit. I knew that Batman would show once Gotham starting scratching.**

 **In fact, I was counting on it. After that well….let's just say the night became magical.**

Bringing the famous Batmobile to a screeching halt without any delay rearing back Batman leaps out of the vehicle landing down onto the ground in a kneeling position before slowly with his eyes darting to look all around his surroundings he makes his way forward.

Makes his way forward towards a large field. A field that he knew she would be found in. Poison Ivy. The deadly vixen of Gotham City.

A woman that was truly beautiful but also extremely deadly with the gentlest of kisses. A woman that he had encountered a few times in the past.

A woman that would often give him a run for his money. A woman that couldn't be taken lightly. But also a woman that was truly different than the rest.

Truly different from the other villains of the city. Some differences were just by her ultimate goals. To in her words help mother nature rise up once again to reclaim her lands.

But these weren't the only differences. No this woman was truly different than the others just by their encounters.

Encounters that he would admit she could have disposed of him in short manner. Could have killed him but didn't.

An action that has made him think about the vixen on many nights trying to figure her out. Trying to figure out what was going through the mind of this woman.

Putting these thoughts to the back burner carefully manoeuvring around pumpkin one after another that he knew from reports were dosed with high levels of poison ivy gas keeping to the shadows to the best of his abilities as he finds an old stand coming up in the distance without slowing down his pace for even a single second slowly Batman approaches.

Approaches unknown that a figure watches him from the shadows with a small smile across her face. A smile that only widens as she watches The Dark Knight quietly make his way through the field of pumpkins towards the old stand in the distance.

A stand that she watches him come to a stop next to before her face breaks out into a bright smile when she sees him grab a small surprise from atop of the stand made just for him.

The simplest of pumpkins. A pumpkin with a carving with her clear intentions on display for him. Intentions she would make sure were loud and clear on this very night.

Coming to a stop next to the stand finding nothing out of the ordinary inside just as he turns his head with the intent to continue down the field in search of the vixen seeing a bit of orange out of the corner of his eye slowly Batman turns his head.

Turns his head only to have his eyes go wide for a brief second as he finds a pumpkin staring back at him from the corner of the stand.

A unique pumpkin. Not too big and not too small. But a pumpkin with an unique carving in the center. A carving that makes him gently pick up the pumpkin to stare at the carving up close.

Close up finding the carving to be shaped in the form of two individuals kissing. One that he could see clearly carved to look like himself while the other.

The other was carved in the shape of….

Suddenly as he hears the sound of a match being lit in a sudden motion Batman snaps his body around only to have his eyes widen.

Sneaking up silently behind her intended target just as she sees him grab a hold of the pumpkin she had left behind for him in a sudden move rearing back Ivy lights up a match causing her to witness him snap around to look towards her.

" Hello love. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Unable to keep the look of shock from coming across his face slowly as he watches Poison Ivy emerge out of the shadows unable to contain it Batman's eyes go briefly wide for a split second.

Wide as he takes in this vixen. This vixen that comes out of the shadows with a smile across her face swaying her hips seductively with every step she takes wearing an outfit that would make any man weak at the knees.

A very short black dress. A dress that was showing her flawless body perfectly. Showing off her long smooth legs that continue to stride towards him.

Feeling her lips curling up into an pleased smile just from seeing the look of total shock across his face closing the distance between them with her eyes never leaving his own reaching out slowly Ivy brings the lit match just within inches over towards the carved pumpkin.

" Tell me? Do you think this is a trick or a treat?"

Keeping her focus on his eyes seeing them molding into an almost thoughtful look after a couple of seconds seeing them returning back to normal to gaze back towards her counting that as the signal to go ahead slowly Ivy dips the match into the lantern only to retract her hand and blow out the match as the pumpkin lights up.

Lights up showing the exact design of the carving. A carving that she sees him glance down towards only to have his eyes go wide for a brief second before they return back to her own.

" Why?"

Feeling her lips curling up discarding the used match over her shoulder reaching out gently Ivy takes the pumpkin out of Batman's hands before she places it down on the counter of the stand.

" I think the world's greatest detective can figure that one out."

Turning back towards him seeing his eyes glued to her in a sudden motion reaching out Ivy wraps her arms around the back of Batman's neck.

" But i'll give you a hint. I'm intrigued by you and want to know the man behind the mask. Just like i know you feel the same way."

Instantly as she sees the look of shock come across Batman's face slowly a small smile comes across Ivy's face.

" You can't deny it. Why else would i find myself being lead into a cell decorated with the most beautiful plants that i have ever seen all around me.

Plants that had been donated especially to me with no name on the card left on my bed? Seems to me someone has been harboring some hidden feelings for me as well."

Unable to keep her smile from widening just from seeing the shock across his face increase slowly Ivy leans forward until their lips are only inches away from each other.

" Now, I ask again. Is this a trick or a treat?"

* * *

Gazing back down towards the cards in her hands ignoring the four set of eyes that are staring directly at her just as she discards two of the cards and reaches out to grab a hold of two brand new cards from the deck suddenly Ivy snaps her eyes up to look to her side with annoyance when she feels the table shake curiosity of Two Face.

" Well!?"

" Well what? I would take it easy if i was you Harvey. You don't need to burst any more blood vessels."

Unable to keep his face blank instantly Two Face's face morphed into nothing but pure anger before he snaps his head to the side with he feels a hand coming down to rest on his shoulder.

Giving Two Face's shoulder a gentle pat only to feel his hand being shrugged off retracting his hand back to his side The Penguin looks over towards Ivy finding her gazing down towards her cards once again.

" What, I believe Harvey is trying to say is please continue with your tale dear."

" Oh! Well there's not too much to tell after that really. That night we shared our first kiss. At first we started things slow.

You know dates in my garden. Small talk just to get to know each other really. After that well let's just say if i can quote Harley on this, I found out exactly what he was packing underneath that suit of his."

Glancing up finding every single occupant at the table staring at her with nothing but shock riddled across their faces feeling her lips curling up into a wide smile Ivy returns her attention back down towards her cards.

" As you can imagine things have gotten serious between us. So much as we're trying to figure out a new suit for myself that would match his own.

I'm still undecided on just going with a green suit or maybe have it be both a blend of black and green.

What do you think boys? We're still undecided."

Looking back up finding every single villain with their jaws dropped shrugging her shoulders slowly Ivy returns her attention back towards her cards.

" You're….you're joking off course."

Lowering her cards down towards her chest instantly the smile across Ivy's face vanishes as she looks over towards The Penguin with an glare forming across her face.

" I'm deadly serious. So serious in fact that i decided to show him just how serious, I am about him by scheduling this little get together with you boys.

I'm calling it an early anniversary present. You didn't think it was just a coincidence that all of you received an anonymous note to meet here did you?

Did any of you bother to think about who sent you the note before arriving here?"

Suddenly as she hears the sound of multiple chairs being flipped over until the sound of wood crashing down to the ground echoes through the air glancing up Ivy lets out a sigh when she finds three firearms being pointed towards her before slowly she shakes her head.

" Now boys behave. You don't want to upset my boyfriend now do you?"

Hearing the sound of a gun being cocked letting out a huff just as she turns her gaze up instantly as she watches the lights go out only for the sound of a table breaking a small smile comes across Ivy's face.

A smile that widens when she feels a hand coming down to rest gently on her shoulder before the lights come back on revealing her boyfriend right behind her.

Revealing the Dark Knight himself staring over across the table at a huddled together Two Face,Penguin,and Joker while Killer Croc is found a ways away staring up towards the ceiling from a broken table.

Glancing up towards the three huddled villains standing across the table from her only to turn to take a quick glance at the fallen Croc shaking her head slowly Ivy returns her gaze back to her cards.

" I warned you. Hey love? Is this a good hand?"

Taking a quick peek over her shoulder as she sees Batman glance down towards her and then towards her cards before smiling at her returning the smile Ivy returns her attention back towards her cards.

" That's what i thought. But the show has to end at some point. Okay boys!"

Right as he opens his mouth instantly as he looks around to find every single man and woman that had been sitting at every other table in the club come up to their feet pointing some kind of firearm at them feeling his eyes going as wide as saucers slowly The Penguin turns his attention back over towards Ivy finding her attention fully on him.

" Oh and Mr Cobblepot? Just so that the facts are correct. I didn't almost get him. I got him."


End file.
